The present invention is based on an apparatus stacking sheets, in particular money bills.
The state of the art of the German patent document 101 01 563 A1 discloses an apparatus delivering and accepting individual sheets. The singularization and stacking of the individual sheets is implemented by the cooperation of a stack support fitted with a drive, two transport rollers and a sector cylinder with several sector rollers. In order to feed an individual sheet to a stack resting on said support, this individual sheet is pulled in by the two transport rollers and inserted along a guide surface into a slit between the sector cylinder and the end stack surface. To secure enough space for the individual sheet between the sector cylinder and the stack end surface, the drive pulls back said support. Next, the individual sheet is moved toward the stack. This design incurs the drawback that not only the transport rollers and the segment drum must be driven, but also the support. In other words, a first drive must be provided for the rollers and cylinder and a second one for the support. Moreover, the drive requires a control fitted with a commensurate sensor system. As a result, not only is apparatus manufacture costly, but energy also must be applied to both drives to operate the apparatus, entailing further costs.
The objective of the present invention is to create an individual sheet stacking apparatus of lower costs of manufacture and operation than are incurred in the apparatus of the state of the art.